villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bo Dallas
Bo Dallas is a current worker for WWE and a former NXT Champion. He is a heel wrestler who currently holds the record for longest reigning NXT Champion. Heel Turn (2013) Bo Dallas first turned heel when he caused him (who filled in for the injured at-the-time Oliver Grey) and Adrian Neville to lose the NXT Tag Team Championships. (Keep in mind though he still had a face character) After that, he started to be booed by the crowd, more and more every week, thus creating a nationwide chant and hashtag known as "No More Bo". People, especially the ones in Florida (where NXT shows are taped), started calling Dallas the 'worst wrestler in NXT'. By June 16th of 2013, Bo Dallas was able to capture the NXT Championship from main roster talent Big E. Langston, with major heat from the crowd. A few weeks later, Bo Dallas began showing subtle heel traits by being disingenuous. By August of 2013, the whole WWE Universe literally turned their backs against him, booing him out of the building while rooting for others, even if it were a heel (i.e. Leo Kruger) or an unknown (i.e. Mickey Keegan). Soon enough, Bo Dallas opened a challenge called the 'Bo Dallas Invitational' where any wrestler could go against him (except Sami Zayn), and the first one to beat Bo Dallas would be the #1 contender for his championship belt. During the invitational, Sami Zayn (disguised as El Local) defeated him, thus becoming the #1 contender. By then, Bo Dallas developed the habit of using an exposed turnbuckle to win his matches. Zayn deafeated him, but JBL came in and saw Bo Dallas' foot on the ropes, so the match restarted. Bo Dallas then rammed Sami into an exposed turnbuckle to win it back, thus putting an end to that feud. He then started feuding with former partner Adrian Neville, after he defeated Dallas in a match. On December 18th, a lumberjack match was held for the championship, where Dallas defeated Neville after Tyler Breeze (one of the Lumberjacks), pulled Bo Dallas out of the way, to get revenge for what Adrian did to him. Descent into possible madness; Possible transfer to RAW (2014) The next NXT Championship match was held on Febuary 27th, live on the WWE Network. It was a ladder match for the NXT Championship (which Adrian earned after defeating Bo within 4 minutes and 45 seconds). At NXT arRIVAL, Adrian Neville defeated Bo Dallas to win the NXT Championship, thus foiling his goal of being forever the NXT Champion. By April 10th, he tried to occupy NXT, by gathering up all of who he thought were Bo-lievers. What he never knew was that before he came out, Adrian Neville secretly told the fans to turn their backs on Bo (which really wouldn't be by all means neccessary due to how everyone hates him). So, Bo trash talked about how Daniel Bryan created the widely popular "Yes Movement", and how he occupied RAW to earn a title shot at Wrestlemania. He also tended to just like Triple H did, call Bryan a 'B+ player'. Bo Dallas then tried creating the 'Bo Movement', and attempted to have the people 'join' him, so that 'their voices can be heard'. Right after the announcement, people literally turned their backs on him, as well as chanting very insulting comments. He then tried to make them reconsider their actions by giving off what he did as he went into an emotional breakdown (as directly quoted below): "I gave you cookies!! I was the best champion you could have ever asked for, for 280 days! I was there for you! I was your champion!! This-- This stinks!" Of all matters of attempt, he failed. JBL then came out and told Dallas that he did the "worst attempt at occupy I've ever seen!", and that he does not have enough people in the ring "to occupy a seesaw". There was no title match that night. However, he was put into a match againts Justin Gabriel, in which he won. Possible rumous may have an either or. Either Bo Dallas transfers to RAW, or he stays in NXT and descends into complete madness and might surprisingly go missing, never to be seen again. Turns out it was neither as he appeared in the following set of tapings. For the May 1st edition, he was defeated by Tyson Kidd. And in the May 22nd edition, he had a stipulation match with Big E. The stipulation was that if he defeated Big E., then he got a title shot. But, if he lost, he would be fired from NXT, and supposedly WWE altogether. The result was that Big E. defeated Bo Dallas. However, the day right after, he debuted on RAW and Smackdown, defeating Sin Cara in both debut matches. Trivia *Bo Dallas can also be considered the 'best heel in wrestling history' because of how he maintains a character in the face terms, yet still has a heel position. **When this mixed together, it is very easy to consider him as a psychopath, due to how he always smiles even in submission holds, and that he considers EVERYONE a 'Boliever', when really that counts as no one. *Tyler Breeze (who helped Bo Dallas retain his Championship) and Bo Dallas can be same in some ways. **They are both heels. **They have both cheated to win a match at one point (Tyler hit CJ Parker with his phone, and Bo rammed Big E. into an exposed turnbuckle). **They both desire to be the 'Face of NXT' **They are both currently feuding with Adrian Neville (Tyler is feuding because he wants revenge, and Bo is feuding for the NXT Championship). *Bo can count as a singing villian, due to how he occasionally enjoys singing his own rendition of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey, which is "Don't Stop Bo-lieving". *Disingenuous is a trait where someone is highly unaware of what another one thinks, often causing deception. **In this case, Bo Dallas thinks that the NXT Universe loves him, causing more hatred towards him. **Lastly, if you watch these you'll see why.... (Bo Dallas Wins the NXT Championship and Bo Dallas epicly fails to occupy NXT ) *Bo Dallas is currently the #1 most hated Superstar in WWE as of where hardly anyone loves him anymore. Category:Charismatic villain Category:Singing Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Killjoy Category:God Wannabe Category:Anti Heroes Category:WWE Villains